


“How much of that did you hear?”

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “How much of that did you hear?” he asked after a long pause when it became clear that Derek wasn’t going to speak first.“Enough,” Derek replied tightly, not giving anything away in his voice.Stiles bit his bottom lip before asking hesitantly, “is there any way to lie my way out of this?”Derek shook his head before Stiles had even finished asking his question. “Nope,” he said definitively, “absolutely not. You promised me you wouldn’t,” he continued, disappointment leaking into his tone, “we both said we wouldn’t do this.”





	“How much of that did you hear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt list by chrmdpoet. I haven't forgotten this series!! 
> 
> Have a lovely new year, everyone.

Derek coughed loudly and forcefully, watching as Stiles froze immediately. Hunching his shoulders and clearly bracing himself for what was about to come, Stiles turned his head slowly until he could see Derek standing in the doorway, leaning on one shoulder against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. Despite Derek’s shirt pulling deliciously across the thick muscles of his arms and chest, Stiles’ gaze was locked on Derek’s raised eyebrows. Derek was clearly judging him and Stiles sighed. Resigning himself to his fate, he let his shoulders drop in defeat.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked after a long pause when it became clear that Derek wasn’t going to speak first.                                                                                 

“Enough,” Derek replied tightly, not giving anything away in his voice.

Stiles bit his bottom lip before asking hesitantly, “is there any way to lie my way out of this?”

Derek shook his head before Stiles had even finished asking his question. “Nope,” he said definitively, “absolutely not. You promised me you wouldn’t,” he continued, disappointment leaking into his tone, “we both said we wouldn’t do this.”

Stiles sighed and turned his gaze away from his husband. He looked back to the baby in his lap and pulled a face at him. “Dada is in trouble now, little dude!”

Derek walked into the room quickly at Stiles’ words and scooped his son out of Stiles’ arms. “Stop it!” he said to his husband with a glare. “I literally just told you; we agreed we weren’t going to push it!”

Derek lifted his child up higher until father and son were face to face and he levelled him with a serious look. “Papa,” he said with a straight face, holding his son’s wide and unblinking eyes as he turned his back on Stiles. “Papa, papa, papa.”

“Hey!”

“What?” Derek asked his husband without taking his eyes from his son, still mouthing the word ‘papa’ over and over.

“You just told me off for doing that!”

Derek just shrugged, uncaring now he had the light of his life in his arms. Stiles rolled his eyes and unbent his legs as he stood from the floor with a groan. He laid a hand on his husband’s back and pulled a face at their child over Derek’s shoulder.

“It’s not gonna happen, dude,” he said seriously to Derek even as he twisted his face to make his son giggle. “I’ve been saying ‘dada’ almost non-stop for the last four hours whilst you’ve been at work. I’m gonna win this one. There’s no doubt about it, sorry.”

“Well,” Derek said lightly, “you can go and make the dinner and I shall rectify the situation.” Derek didn’t move his focus from his son once as he spoke to Stiles, tickling the little boy and drinking in every inch of him as if he would have changed dramatically whilst Derek had been at work.

Stiles smiled at the sight until Derek shooed him away.

“Go. Dinner,” he said, taking his hand away from his son’s stomach to poke Stiles in the side until his husband finally relented and moved away by an inch.

“Say ‘dada’,” he whispered once more at his son until Derek shoved him away with a laugh.

“Get outta here, you idiot.”

Stiles rolled his eyes once more as he moved, leaning up to kiss both of his boys on their cheeks before he finally walked away. Derek sat on the couch and positioned his son so that he was sitting in his lap and looking up at him with wide eyes. Reaching down to grab a colourful toy from the frankly alarmingly-large collection overflowing the toy box to the side of the couch, Derek shook it in front of his child’s face. The little boy lit up and reached for it with eager hands.

“You like that one?” Derek asked. His eyes flickered to the doorway to where Stiles had just exited the room and back to his son who was watching him with wide and interested eyes. “It’s cause your Papa got it, isn’t it? Because Papa’s the best there is! And Papa’s home now, buddy, and he missed you so much.”

He lifted the little boy until he was standing on Derek’s thighs, then ducked his head to catch his son’s gaze. “If you say Papa first, I will let you learn to drive in the Camaro.”

“Oh, who are you kidding?” Derek startled at the voice from the doorway and looked up to see Stiles standing there watching him with a smirk. “He could insult our entire family as his first word and you’d still give him the world.”

“You continue to amaze me,” Derek said, watching as Stiles perked up and he looked intrigued. “Like now, for example. It’s so impressive that you can make the dinner whilst not being in the kitchen or anywhere near food at all!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and left the room with a huff, muttering under his breath. “Why the hell did I marry you? You’re such an asshole.”

Derek turned back to his son with a fond smile. “I will of course love you forever, buddy, but you have got to let me win. I really need this; your Dada is driving me _crazy._ ” He looked up to the door once more and saw it was free. He looked back to his little child who was clapping his hands and gurgling. Derek softened and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Please.”

The little boy just let out a spit bubble and a tiny little giggle in response. Apparently he was no closer to words than he had been when Derek had left for work that morning.

 

Ah well, they had a couple of months to work on it. And it was so much fun regardless of the outcome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com)


End file.
